legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Slimer and Batty's Grand Day P4/Transcript
(Popsicle is seen lying on the couch) Popsicle: *Sigh* (Slimer's slime is still seen massaging her shoulders) Popsicle: *Smile* Slimer: *Smile* Batty: You enjoying yourself Pop? Popsicle: Ooooh yes... Slimer: Yeah you just relax. I'll get rid of your stress. Popsicle: Thank you Slimy. Slimer: *Smile* Erin: Glad to see you're making her happy. Slimer: Me to. So. You still wanna try and slime coat? Erin: Eh, sure why not? Slimer: Awesome! Now, you know what I want. Erin: Right. Hang on a sec. (Erin lifts up her shirt a bit exposing her stomach) Slimer: *Gasp* Oh my. Those abs. Erin: Huh? Slimer: Nothing! Erin:....Okay then. (Slimer gets behind Erin, wraps an arm around Erin's waist and starts to rub her stomach) Slimer: *Happy moan* Erin: You okay there Slimer? Slimer: Huh?? Erin: You uhhh, you didn't ask. Slimer: Oh! S-Sorry Erin! Erin: Hey hey take it easy. It's okay. (Erin steps away from Slimer) Erin: But remember that you need to ask first. Slimer: Right. Erin: So, about that coat. Slimer: I was gonna rub your belly first but I'll give you the coat first since I didn't ask. (Slimer takes some slime off her body) Slimer: Here you go. Just rub this on your body and I'll make it a coat. Erin: Okay. (Erin puts the slime on her body) Erin: There. (After a moment the slime shifts around and soon forms into a coat) Erin: Oooh! *Grabs the edges* Nice! Slimer: Cool right? Erin: Yeah! It may be a bit slimy, but it's warm and nice-looking! Slimer: Hehe! I'm glad! Batty: Mmm Erin looking good girl. Erin: You know it Batty. Batty: Yep! Popsicle: Suits you well Erin. *Sighs* Oooooh yeah..... Erin: Man Pop maybe I should get a massage next. Slimer: I'd be glad to give you both a full body massage! But um... Can I...? Erin: Yes. You can give me a belly rub now. Slimer: YAY!!! Erin: Crazy girl. (Slimer once again gets behind Erin and starts to rub her stomach) Slimer: *Happy moan* Erin:...... Popsicle: You never change Slimy. *Sighs happily* Batty:..... Slimer: Erin.... You got such a great body.... Erin: *Blushes a bit* Uh thanks SLimy. Slimer: *Presses herself against ERin and keeps rubbing* I love it so much... Erin: U-Uh okay Slimy chill out please. Batty: Yeah Slimy, you might be enjoying this a bit...too much... (Slimer just starts to tighten a grip on Erin and moans happily) Erin: S-Slimer. Slimer? SLIMY!! Slimer: !! Erin: Let go please! (Slimer jumps back and lets go) Batty: Whoa. Slimer: Oh Erin. I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Erin: Its- Its okay. It's hardly the first time you tried to suck me in your body. Slimer: Still I'm sorry... Erin: I know. Popsicle: *Sighs happily* Batty: You okay Pop? Popsicle: Oh I was worried, but I can't focus on that right now.... Batty: Ah. Popsicle: Ooooh..... Slimer:.... Erin: At least you're making someone happy Slimy. Slimer: *Smile* Heh, yeah. Popsicle: Mmm... Erin: Well uhh, now what? Batty: Hmm, not sure. Popsicle: I know what I'm doing. Slimer: *Smile* Erin: Well, I'll go check on Jack then. Batty: Okay. Slimer: Have fun! (Erin nods and walks away. Raynell, Kane and Anne walk in) Raynell: Hey guys! Slimer: Hey Ray-Ray! Raynell: What's going on? Batty: Trying to figure that out. Raynell: Oh okay! Anne: Pop! (Anne goes and crawls up onto the couch as Anne sits on Popsicle's stomach) Popsicle: Hey kiddo! Anne: Hi! Popsicle: *Smile* (Anne then sees the slime on Popsicle's shoulders) Anne: What's that? Popsicle: Hmm? Oh! Uh Slimer I think that's enough for now. Slimer: Hm? Oh yeah good idea. (Slimer takes the slime on Popsicle back) Popsicle: *Stretches* Ahh that feels better. Anne: Huh? Popsicle: Oh, nothing Anne. Anne: Okay! (Popsicle pats Anne's head as the others all watch and smile) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Slimer and Batty's Grand Day Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs